First Blossoms
by Whovian-Shitsuji
Summary: From the beginning, there has been a rivalry between Grell Sutcliffe and William T. Spears. Yet, there was always something brewing beneath that. Perhaps, that stoic outlook is nothing but a facade? If you enjoye and have a DeviantArt account, please support me there also where the original is stored.


**The First Days **

Not many can quite vividly remember their first week at Dispatch as William T. Spears can. Of course, no one could remember anything quite as well as him, he who possessed the perfect memory. Every mistake, every toe out of line. It all remained under tight lock within that steel box of a mind.  
Nonetheless, even one with a failing memory would remember his first. Several of his former commanding officers do, in fact, though just the ones he trusted enough to confide in. The first morning, however, was quite uneventful. Alarm, shower, coffee, then off to work. It was just like when he was in school, but harder and busier once he got there.  
Now that he was officially a reaper, William decided he had to look more professional. His once shaggy brown hair was carefully trimmed and combed back out of his piercing green eyes. Not a speck of dust remained on his person as he entered the office from the apartments in which all reapers stayed (which, to note, were two floors below the main building for the new ones and janitors, one below for secretaries, one above for high ranking officials, and the top belonged to the administrators).  
A young secretary with a warm smile and glistening blue eyes handed him his folder of assigned deaths for the day when he checked in. William gifted her with a rare smile and tucked the folder beneath his arm as he retrieved his standard scythe. It was simple, 'like one a farmer would use upon hay,' he remarked internally. Though currently a disappointing tool, it was known to him that if he showed his prowess, a thing he kept hidden in school, that promotion and a proper scythe would soon be handed to him on a silver platter.  
It was on his way out that things began to fall apart. Looking back on it we can imagine his thought process. "What a pathetic way to start my career," he would say should he decide to open this particular door in his memory palace. "Not even a moment's peace from the get go. Honestly…" At least, that's what YOU would presume he would say, isn't it? I don't blame you, based on his outward attitude.  
Coming back to what is really important in this chronicle, his morning that had been going quite well was horribly interrupted by a flash of sharp teeth and long, batting eyelashes. Already he was being haunted by what would be a constant annoyance in his life.  
"Oh William~" that horribly familiar, horribly effeminate voice called. What would be an innocent sound to the rest of the world was a horrendous cacophony that came crashing down upon William's consciousness. After allowing a sharp chill run its course through his body, he turned to greet the train wreck.  
"Grell," he said stonily. "I did not realize we were on the same route."  
"But of cooouuurrrse! Did you not read the files? We're both scheduled for an arson today!"  
"Oh. I see." 'How fitting,' William thought. 'My day is also going up in flames.'  
"So…we might as well walk there together!" The red head's grin grew to a size that should not have been able to fit on his face.  
"Yes. Quite."  
And so the menace began to babble without end. Thankfully, William had already mastered the art of suddenly becoming deaf. He nodded in agreement where it seemed appropriate, though not actually hearing a word Grell said. Well, almost. He couldn't help letting a word slip in here and there, even though it was mostly gossip about who didn't pass their final exam. There was something oddly fascinating about Grell. Like a wreck on the side of a road. You know you ought not to stare, but you do anyway. William would never admit it to anyone and barely did to himself.  
Naturally, several hundred yards before they even arrived hungry orange tongues licked the air in the distance. It was quite like the wild hair of his colleague. William caught himself staring before Grell was able to notice, his wide eyes full of morbid excitement and locked upon the unfolding scene before them.  
"Do not just stand there," William said sternly. "We need to get a move on." Not another word passed between them before he took off, jumping across each rooftop to soon land on a charred beam that was sticking out of the mangled building. The flames licked at their feet, beckoning their approach.  
William calmly flipped open his notebook, eyes rapidly skimming the page.  
"First death in two minutes. A newborn located in the top floor room where the fire started." William gazed into the room they faced, a crib engulfed in flames centering it. "That would be it. Let's get started."  
A slightly mortified expression rested upon Grell's face, but any emotion he felt was swallowed down as the two new reapers descended into the dying building.


End file.
